


7 Deadly Sins v 7 Holy Virtues

by EmmaBoBemma



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 7 Deadly Sins, 7 holy virtues, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, Blood, Blow Jobs, Corruption, Demon, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hate fucking, M/M, Men Crying, Multi, Purification, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, angel - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaBoBemma/pseuds/EmmaBoBemma
Summary: Demons v Angels, hijinks ensue
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 151
Kudos: 656





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy and Tubbo will only be written platonically and no smut about them, they’re minors and uncomfy with shipping, just thought it’d make a fun dynamic to write about. OTHER THAN THAT this will be a smut book

Outline  
-Dream, Sapnap, Skeppy, Tommy are demons  
-Demons have “Deadly Sins” signs, similar to how humans have zodiac signs  
-Each sign has a leader: Lust, Gluttony, Wrath, Envy, Greed, Pride, Sloth  
-Demons dedicate their “work” to the sign they’re born under  
-Dream is a demon born under the Lust sign  
-Sapnap is born under the Wrath sign  
-Skeppy is born under the Envy sign  
-Tommy is born under the Greed sign (Will not be written about explicitly)

-George, Karl, BadBoyHalo,Tubbo are angels  
-Angels have “Holy Virtues” signs, similar to zodiacs as well  
-Each sign has a leader: Chastity, Temperance, Forgiveness, Kindness, Charity, Humility, Diligence  
-George is an angel born under the Chastity sign  
-Karl is born under the Forgiveness sign  
-BadBoyHalo is born under the Kindness sign  
-Tubbo is born under the Charity sign (Will not be written about explicitly)

Each sin and virtue have their counters  
-Chastity v Lust  
-Temperence v Gluttony  
-Forgiveness v Wrath  
-Kindness v Envy  
-Charity v Greed  
-Humility v Pride  
-Diligence v Sloth

-Angel wings are pearlescent white and feathery  
-Demon wings are bat wings that are colored with the demon’s main color


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream v George
> 
> George finds himself being corrupted by Dream.

Dream v George

George was a newbie Angel, only about 100 years old and fresh off of his training with Chastity. He was excited to spread his teachings on Earth. The Halo Ceremony was as grand and pompous as it gets. The Halo Hall was decorated with banners and gold. Every angle of the hall had some form of embellishment relating to Chastity. The hall was full of angels of every virtue clapping and celebrating for George as the golden halo was adorned to his head, the gentle glow shining on his dark brown locks.

George beamed up at Chastity as she looked down at him and smiled. She was proud of her new protege. She turned to face all of the angels on the pews and spoke out, “I haven’t personally trained an angel of my virtue in centuries, I missed teaching a new student. George couldn’t have been a better student to me, I’m excited to announce he’ll be put on Earth to spread our teachings.” She stopped for a moment and looked down at George. “I’m proud of you George, I trust you’ll do me proud.”

“I will Lady Chastity, I promise I won’t let you down.” George looked up at his halo and took flight down the hall, hugging all of his friends on his way out.

He stopped when he saw a small group of familiar angels just outside the Earth portal chatting. As soon as they saw George flying by they waved him down to visit with them. 

BadBoyHalo (who’s name was an inside joke between every angel in heaven at this point, seeing he was the nicest angel everyone knew. He WAS a Kindness angel after all.) sobbed as he hugged George. “I’m so proud of you, George, I can’t wait to see you on Earth.” Bad was about 200 years old, he was reassigned to Earth just a few years ago and was still fresh from his quick relocation training. 

“Me too! I’m so hyped that we all got assigned to Earth, even if your Halo Ceremony was much fancier than ours,” Karl winked. “I’m obviously joking, I couldn’t be happier for you.” Karl was the same age as George, he had just had his ceremony a few days earlier. He didn’t personally train with his Virtue Leader, Forgiveness, but was still seen as intelligent as his close friends. 

“A little envious Karl? Do I need to grant you my teachings?” Bad laughed, his counter sin was Envy, and was expert enough to know Karl didn’t actually feel envious of his friend. 

“Haha very funny, Bad. You know Karl could never be jealous. I mean it was awesome! I’m so glad we were able to be a part of it!” Tubbo jumped up and hugged George. “I’m so excited for my Halo Ceremony with Charity! I hope you’ll be able to make it even though you’re all off to Earth soon.”

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world, Tubbo.” George squeezed his younger friend back. Tubbo was only 75 and still had two and a half decades of training left with Charity. He was also one of the few who trained with the Virtue Leaders. “I’ll see you two later? I have one more meeting with Chastity before I head to Earth.” George said as he let go of Tubbo. 

“Sure! I’m assigned somewhere in the Southern United States…” Bad looked down at his teaching booklet closely. 

“Wait really? Me too!” Karl shoved his booklet in Bad’s face almost causing him to fall backwards. 

“You’re joking...I am too!” George jumped up and down with his friends. 

“George! Are you ready for our last meeting?” He heard the angelic voice of his Virtue leader. 

“I’ll see you guys later!” George quickly flew off leaving his friends behind. 

“I really like George’s wings...they’re so sparkly and white. His feathers really shine in heavens lights…” Bad said under his breath. Luckily his friends didn’t hear him, he shook his head and remembered his training. He was looking down at his feet when he ran straight into Karl, knocking the booklet out of his hands. 

“Dude watch it!” Karl looked up at Bad with angry eyes. Karl immediately stopped and picked himself up. “Bad! I’m so sorry I know it was an accident I didn’t mean to yell I was just surprised!”

Bad smiled “It’s okay! We all get overwhelmed sometimes. Just remember your teachings okay?”

“Right…”

“George, being a Chastity angel is no easy job, in fact, we’re the least of our kind. Lust demons are starting to run rampant on Earth, that’s why I’m entrusting you with such an honor of being trained by me.” Chastity sat down on her throne and looked at George. “I need you to be the angel I spent 100 years training.”

George started to shake, anxiety welling up at the pressure being put on his back. “Of course, Lady Chastity. I would never do anything to jeopardize our teachings on Earth.” George looked straight into her golden eyes. “I promise you, for all eternity I will make sure Earth is safe of Lust.”

Chastity smiled, “Then off with you, we need you to start ASAP. You’ll start in the southern United States as your booklet says but I’m hoping we can eventually have you worldwide.”

George gulped and his eyes went wide. He nodded then promptly made his way to the Earth portal. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

“Let’s hear it for Dream! His relocating to Earth after 500 years in that boring ass realm!” Sapnap quickly jumped up on Dream’s back and ruffled his hair. The Wrath demon was surprisingly nice and supportive for his sign, at least he wasn’t as bad as-

“What the hell guys this is MY Horning Ceremony! Shut up about Dream!” Skeppy jumped up and pushed Sapnap. Skeppy was a fresh Envy demon already taking into his training, he knew his friends were proud of him, but decided to act the part anyways. 

“Oh c’mon Skeppy, you know we’re happy for you, we’re just celebrating the fact that Dream will actually get some ass on his new planet.” Tommy busted in. The young Greed demon in training was excited to be assigned. He only had 10 more years of training until his Horning Ceremony. “God knows I could…”

“Alright guys, chill. It’s not that big-a-deal. Lots of Lust demons get assigned to Earth.” Dream pushed in. “I've been doing this for a long time. I know how it goes. Earth is one of the easiest planets to work in.”

“Hello!?” Skeppy pushed in once more. 

Sapnap was tired of his antics and knocked him on square in the nose. “Shut the fuck up you stupid rat!”

“Alright guys calm down we can do this later.” Dream laughed and pulled his friends off each other. “Skeppy we really are proud of you, don’t worry.”

“See! It’s not that hard to appreciate me!” Skeppy beamed. 

Dream chuckled and ruffled Skeppy’s dark hair. “Goodbye kisses?” Dream smirked. 

“Fuck it~” Sapnap grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in for a heated kiss. Dream groped his Wrathful friends ass and squeezed hard. Sapnap bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, but being that they were in Hell he couldn’t be harmed. 

“Mmmh~” Dream cooed, “Skeppy?” 

“Fine…” their kiss wasn’t as passionate, but Skeppy had no choice to indulge his lustful friend. 

“What about me?” Tommy laughed out. 

“Ah ah, not so fast youngster,” Sapnap grabbed him by the shoulder. “Maybe in 10-15 years.”

“Fair enough.” Tommy shrugged and headed back to Greed Hall. 

Dream laughed and quickly spread his wings and made his way to the Earth portal. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

George landed in the Heaven embassy about 20 miles above the surface of Earth, it was invisible from the bottom up. He saw all of the Earth angels walking around and smiling. He looked around for his friends but didn’t see them, he came to the conclusion they had already made their way down to the surface. 

“Hi! Are you George of the Chastity sign?” A nice angel made her way up to George and held her hand out. 

“Yes! Are you my guide?” George shook her hand and smiled. 

“Sure am! My name is Nikki, I’m a Diligence angel. I’ll  
Show you around then give you your assignment!”

“Awesome! Let’s get going, I’m eager to start.” George’s wings fluttered and he started practically vibrating with excitement. 

After a few hours of tours they sat down at Nikki’s station and began discussing his assignment. “This assignment will last from October 31st, 2020 until October 31st, 2070. Around 2065 is when you’ll get the prep for your next assignment, but for now here’s your booklet and let me know if you have any questions.”

“This dating system is strange, what does October 31st, 2020 even mean?” George chuckled at his pamphlet. 

“Oh how silly of me! This is the Earth dating system, 2020 represents the year, October the month, and 31st the day of the month. There’s more information in this manual about days of the week and holidays as well.”

“Halloween? ‘An American based holiday with candy and costumes.’” George read aloud. “That sounds exciting! What a cool day to start work!”

“Indeed! I might head down to Earth myself just to partake in the festivities!” Nikki chuckled. “Maybe I could join you on your first day?”

“That sounds like lots of fun, I’d love that.” George looked down at his pamphlet. “What does this mean, under ‘profile’? What’s a birthday?”

“Looks like your birthday is the day after Halloween, November 1st, that’s when humans celebrate the day they were born every year. Mine is November 3rd!”

“I never knew that, I’m learning so much already and I haven’t been to the surface yet!” George’s halo bounced as he looked at Nikki with excitement. 

<><><><><><><><><>

“Dream! Welcome! It’s good to see you, haven’t seen you since my Horning Ceremony and you came and fucked everyone you could!” Wilber greeted Dream with open arms. 

“Wilber it’s good to see you!” Dream hugged him then left a quick smack on his friend’s ass. 

“As horny as always, ready for your assignment?” Wilber tosses him the pamphlet lazily. “I’m sure you can figure it all out. You start on Halloween, blah, blah, blah…” 

“God you are really a Sloth demon aren’t you? Can’t even help good old Dreamie with his assignment?” Techno came up behind Wilber and pushed him aside. “I can do better than that lazy dumbass can anyways.” The Pride demon bore his teeth at Dream and looked him up and down. 

“Shut up Techno, this is all textbook shit. I can look over this on my own. Imma head to the surface a few weeks early just to get a lay of the land.” Dream looked down at the pamphlet and skimmed through his “profile” page. 

“Are you sure you don’t wanna spend some quality time with good ole me? Hmm?” Techno leans on a little and tilts his head. 

“Shut up piggy I’m off to the surface, I wanna get some ass.”

“Ah, ah, ah! Read your pamphlet ding dong.”

“Holy shit, I have to seduce a Chastity angel? Trained by Chastity herself? Fuck.” Dream facepalmed, immediately regretting all his bragging earlier. This wasn’t gonna be an easy mission. 

“That’s why you should pay attention like me,” techno put his hand on his chest dramatically. “Can’t handle it, Dreamie? Need me to step in?”

“Fuck you, it’ll be hard but I can do it.” Dream shivered at the thought of corrupting a Chastity angel, only the most elite have been able to do it, let some ones trained by the head honcho herself. 

“Alrighty, if you say so.”

<><><><><><><>

October 31st, 2020

George walked the streets looking for people who seemed misguided towards lust. He kept himself hidden so no one knew there was an angel just vibing on the surface, he’d only present when he felt it was time. He was nervous to say the least, he gripped his hoodie tightly and was nauseous. A tap on his shoulder jolted him out of his anxious trance. 

“Hey! I finally caught up with you!” It was BadBoyHalo smiling wide. Seemingly unaffected by the overwhelming amount of people around. “What’s the matter?”

“New human sensations, new job, new everything. This is terrifying Bad, how have you been doing this for so long?” George stands next to bad and puts his head on his friends shoulder. 

“It’s not so bad when you get used to it, really! I have a lot of fun down here. Plus it’s Halloween, it never gets this crazy normally.”

“I guess you’re right. I’ve just got to get to work then. Nikki told me Halloween makes people subject to more sins than usual, especially gluttony and lust.”

“Oh my, sometimes people get greedy too, but it’s usually the human children, so we give them a pass.” Bad shrugged and wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulder. “It’s no sweat if you need to take a break, everyone will understand.”

“I know, I just really don’t want to disappoint Chastity…” George looked up and saw a teen couple getting very handsy with each other. “That’s my queue! I’ve got to go Bad, I’ll catch up with you later okay?”

“You gotcha! Good luck!”

George slowly walked up to the couple and felt a heavy presence, the air was thick with lust. He tapped the young teens shoulder and began to speak softly. “Hello, I know you think what you’re about to do is going to be fun, and it might be, but what about your future spouse? Don’t you want to share that experience with them first?”

The teen turned around and smiled, their eyes bright green and the toothy grin baring sharp canines. George panicked and thought about his training, “that’s not what I was taught humans look like?” He thought. He stepped back and ran through all the scenarios in his head. 

“That was easy,” the teen said, the second one disintegrated into a pile of ashes and smoke. George began to panic more and more. 

“What’s going on, I didn’t know humans could do that…”

“They can’t…” the teen looked George in the eyes and another burst of smoke appeared in front of him. George coughed and tried to wave away the smoke. He looked up to see a tall demon with bright green horns and tail staring him down like meat. “I’m Dream, nice to meet you…”

“Don’t look at me like that, what are you doing posing as a human, what if they saw you?” George whisper-yelled at the figure ahead of him, only now realizing who he was. “Oh, I get it. You’re a lust demon trying to corrupt me. Not gonna work, I learned lots about you guys in training.”

“Oh really? Like what baby doll? That we’re monsters who only think about sex? Or that all we want is to corrupt you pretty little angels?” Dream said and flicked George’s halo. The angel stepped back and huffed. “Think of it this way, do you only think about Chastity training?”

“No..?”

“Do you only think about your assignments?”

“No but-...”

“Exactly pretty angel, I have other things going on other than sex, I’m more than just a Lust demon just like you’re more than just a Chastity angel.”

George looked down at his feet, Dream was right. He’s been taught in all his life that they only think about one thing, narrow minded and driven towards a single goal. “I’m sorry, that was really rude of me. I shouldn’t jump to conclusions like that.”

Dream stepped back, shocked at how fast that little game worked. He smirked, “Let’s get to know each other instead of being enemies, who knows...maybe we can work together…”

“And how would we go about that? We’re literally opposites.” George chuckled and fidgeted his thumbs. 

“Haven’t you ever heard the simple phrase…” Dream stopped to put a finger underneath George’s chin and lifted it to meet his gaze, “Opposites attract~” he said it in a tone of voice that made George melt. A light blush crept on his cheeks. 

“My name is George, by the way.” George barely managed to get his words out. Looking into Dream’s eyes made him weak, it made him feel something he never felt before. 

“Glad to meet you George, we’ll make a great team~”

“Woah woah woah, who said we’d be working together at all? I have a job to do and I can’t just drop it all.”

“Fair enough, but you’ll still be seeing me baby doll~” Dream crept his hands up George’s cheek and rubbed the defined cheekbone with his thumb. George put his hand on Dream’s wrist and gently pushed him away. 

“I’ve got to get going, I have work to go.” George squinted at the demon who stood before him for a few seconds, then turned away and kept walking. 

Dream watched the young Chastity angel as he walked away. He admired those wings and the way his halo bounced on his head as he walked. He pulled out his hell communicator and called his friend Sapnap. 

“This’ll be a simple mission, I had no idea he’d be so easy already.” Dream boasted.

“You’ve got it lucky, I’ve been assigned to a Forgiveness angel who seems stubborn as shit based on the info in my pamphlet…” Sapnap huffed. All of his close demon friends had been assigned to the new batch of angels put on Earth. “Heaven is really trying to fix this shithole of a realm, aren’t they?”

Dream laughed, “Maybe so? But I’ve gotta get going. I have work to do before good ole Georgie gets too confident on Earth.”

“Alrighty Cutie, talk to you later.”

<><><><><><><><><>

November 1st, 2020

“Happy Earth birthday!” Karl brought in a cake full of candles. “I did some research and this is a human tradition for birthdays! Cake and presents and candles!” Karl was bouncing with excitement. 

“Are we supposed to eat the candles too? They’re on fire!” George looked wide eyes at the blue cake in front of him. 

“No no no silly, you blow out the candles! Then we eat the cake!” Bad said, and ruffled George’s hair. 

“Okay…” George closed his eyes and blew out the candles. “Yay! Let’s eat some cake!”

Karl pulled out a knife and began cutting the cake into equal size pieces for everyone to share. He suddenly felt a pair of firm hands on his shoulders and he jumped, dropping the knife. 

“Better be careful with that knife, you could really hurt someone...unless that’s what you wanted to do then I could get on board.” A raspy voice whispered close into Karl’s ear making him shiver. 

“Who are...oh…it’s just you…” Karl said, trying to keep his anger from building. He bent down and quickly picked up the knife from the floor and wiped the blade off. 

“Who are you?” George said, squinting at the demon that stood before them. He had bright orange eyes and a matching set of horns and tail. 

“Oh, forgive me,” Sapnap said dramatically, he was obviously trying to get a rise out of Karl. “I’m Sapnap, I’m your buddy, Karl’s counter demon, Wrath.” He said then draped his arm over Karl’s shoulder. 

“Oh, you have one too?” George said looking at Karl. 

“He sure does…” a familiar voice spoke behind George, causing him to jump. “All of you do in fact.”

“Goodness Dream, you scared me. What are you guys doing here, it’s my birthday!” George huffed and crossed his arms. 

“That’s actually why we’re here, couldn’t celebrate without your favorite Lust demon~” Dream said and gently grabbed George’s cheeks guiding his face closer to his own. 

George shuddered at the intimate action, then quickly moved away. “Okay, I guess that’s not a bad thing…” George squinted again, trying to find it in him to be nice. 

“This will be so fun! We have lots of people now!” Bad said. “You have so many people to share your birthday with now!” 

“You’re starting to sound like Tubbo, Bad.” George chuckled and rolled his eyes. “But he’s right, there’s enough cake for all of us.” George started plating all of the pieces and handing them out. 

“Why does HE get a bigger piece than I do? That’s bullshit!” The Envy demon quickly manifested himself just to complain. 

“Language~” Bad said in a sing-song tone. “But here! You can have mine!” Bad quickly handed the blue envy demon his plate and traded for his. 

“Oh...thank you…” Skeppy was shocked someone was so willing to share with him, he didn’t know what to say. 

“Oh George~” Dream whispered into the Chastity demon's ear. “I got you a present~” Dream slowly handed George an envelope, it was tightly sealed with a gold wax mixed with small green flakes. 

“Thank you?” George took it with caution and slowly started to open it. 

There was a card inside, “Happy birthday George! I know we’re meant to be enemies but I’m excited to get to know you and maybe even learn your teachings!” George smiled as he read it. 

“Dream this is so sweet! Thank you!” George smiled and fiddled with the card, he noticed there was a small pocket with Polaroid inside. “Oh? What’s this?” George slowly pulled out the Polaroid and nearly had a heart attack. 

The photo was of Dream, completely naked. His cock was rock hard against his stomach, his legs were spread wide and his hand was fingering hinder, two knuckles deep in his ass. His other hand was on his lip and he was sticking out his tongue. George looked at the photo for a few moments then felt a sharp pain in his right wing. He winced and saw some feathers had fallen out while he was looking at the photo. George started to well up, when an angel lost wing feathers it meant they were giving into the sin they swore against. He covered his mouth and ran out of the room into his quarters. Dream chuckled and picked up the feathers quickly and pocketed each one. 

“What is the matter with you! Why would you do that to George after he let you stay! This is HIS day asshole!” Karl yelled out waving a finger in Dream’s face. 

Dream snickered and looked down and saw Karl had lost a couple feathers of his own. “Good work Sapnap~” Dream picked up the discarded Polaroid and placed it back into the card. 

Karl stopped and covered his mouth. He looked at Sapnap closely then sighed. “It’s okay, I’m not upset. I was just overwhelmed by it all.” Karl picked up his feathers and handed them to Sapnap. “Here, you can keep these.” He smiled at the demon in front of him. Sapnap huffed, angry Karl didn’t give in more to his anger. 

Bad didn’t even notice what was going on, he was busy talking with Skeppy about random stuff. Both of them were smiling and laughing with each other. 

<><><><><><><><><><>

November 18th, 2020 

Dream left the Polaroid for George to keep. Not only that, but he’d leave new ones all around George’s quarters. Every time George returned home from a day's work there’d be a new one, even more lewd than the last. Every time George would secretly keep it and look at it when he was alone, and every time he'd lose a few more feathers. 

Today, George caught Dream planting a new picture on George’s pillow, he was furious. “Why are you doing this to me? I’ve only been here 18 human days! I have work to do!” George sobbed. He collapsed on the ground and Dream looked down at him, he looked closely at George’s wings, they were starting to change color from the roots down. It was subtle, but just enough to notice. 

Dream smirked and took his leave without saying anything. He knew George wouldn’t be able to help himself when he saw the next photo, he went all out with this one. He had taken this one in George’s quarters right after the whole birthday fiasco. The photo showed Dream using the feathers he stole to stroke himself, he was mid orgasm and was soaking the feathers with his cum. 

Dream was right, George couldn’t help himself when he saw the photo. The whole idea of Dream stealing his innocence turned him on far too much. “Just one time, Lady Chastity won’t be mad if it’s just once, right?” George held the Polaroid in his left hand and started to pull his waistband down with his right. His already hardened cock sprung out desperate for touch. “Just once then never again…” he wrapped his hand around the base of his untouched dick and gasped at the sensation. This was new, and he liked it. He slowly started to stroke himself and stared down the photo. 

“Mmmh, fuck…” George threw his head back. He imagined Dream was stroking him, he teased the tip where it was the most sensitive. “Oh Dream, right there~” he started stroking faster and faster. 

He felt a strong heat build up inside him he’s never felt but couldn’t stop himself, the heat spread through his whole body and he came all over the photo in his hand. 

“Just once…” he repeated. 

<><><><><><><><><>

January 10th, 2021

Nearly every week after that George would jerk off to one of the photos he’d acquired, and every week he’d tell himself it was the time, and that he’d never do it again. 

His wings had almost completely shifted in color, from the pearlescent white, to a light grey, to nearly black. He’d kept himself at home almost abandoning his work, he couldn’t be seen like this. 

His friends came and visited him, they saw what was happening, but couldn’t do anything. They’d just pick up the discarded feathers and dispose of them so George didn’t have to live with his shame. They loved their friend, even if he was going down a path they couldn’t fix. 

<><><><><><><><><><>

February 14th, 2021

George read about this day in his manual, it was supposed to be his busiest night of the year. He couldn’t bring himself to get out of bed, he looked at his wings and saw they had gone pitch black. His feathers didn’t even bother falling out anymore, he was too far gone. He heard his door creak open, “I already told you guys I’m not feeling well enough to work today. I just want to be alone.” 

“Hey...it’s me…” Dream said and made his way towards the bed.

“Oh, hey Dream…here to mock me? Laugh in my face for losing so fast?” George huffed and turned away from his counter.

“No, I brought you some chocolates. Your friends told me you’re not doing so well. I wanted to check in.” Dream said and handed him a heart shaped box

“Thanks I guess…” George said and grabbed the chocolates. He started munching on them.

“I never meant to make you depressed enough to not want to do your assignment,” Dream sighed and nabbed a chocolate. “I just wanted you to see how amazing lust can be.” He popped the chocolate in his mouth and looked at George.

“What do you even mean? Isn’t this what lust is supposed to feel like? Just a quick orgasm then guilt?” George looked down at the box in front of him then ate another chocolate dramatically.

“The opposite actually,” Dream started to rub George’s back. “If done right the orgasm can last for what seems to be forever, then even after it’s supposed to be over, if you’re with the right person you still feel amazing knowing you got to share that experience with someone.”

“I’ve only ever masturbated so I wouldn’t know…” George said, he sniffed and wiped his eyes.

“Do you wanna change that?” Dream smirked and squeezed George’s wing.

“Maybe one day, but I’m not doing so well today.” George leaned into Dream’s shoulder. “Can we just cuddle?”

“Of course, baby doll.”

<><><><><><><><><>

March 1st, 2021

It’d only been two weeks since the “Chocolate Night” as they called it, and ever since they’d been inseparable. 

Dream had really stepped up to try and make George feel better, he’d bring him flowers and spend nights rubbing his back and comforting him. They’d more often than not fall asleep together and wake up giggling like children. 

“Just tell me you love me then I’ll give you the whipped cream! It’s that simple!” Dream yelled, holding the can above his head.

“Dream! Give it to me! I'm hungry!” George was jumping up and down trying to reach for the can. “Don’t make me fly!”

“Okay Mr. New Fancy Wings, I can also fly.” Dream laughed

“Fine...I love…” George waited until Dream was vulnerable then pushed him and grabbed the whipped cream then booked it.

“You bastard!” Dream chased George throughout the house until he had him cornered, and snatched the whipped cream from him. “Now that I’ve got you cornered…” Dream shook the can, indicating that he was going to spray him.

“Dream! NO! Let’s be adults about this!” George cowered in the corner and covered his face.

“Say it.”

“No.”

“Fine, then I have no choice.” Dream sprayed George’s entire face with the sweet, sticky substance. Dream blushed when thinking about what the implications meant. 

“Dream!” George looked up at him, one eye was forcefully closed. There’s no way George doesn’t realize how lewd he looks.

Dream leaned down and licked some of the cream off George's cheek. “Guess I better clean you up?”

George blushed harshly, “Oh...okay…” His breathing got heavier by the second as Dream licked every inch of his face. “Dream…”

“Do you want me to stop?” Dream looked down at him with lidded eyes.

“No, please continue…” George wrapped his arms around Dream’s neck and pulled him close. “I want this.”

“If we’re gonna do this, we’re gonna do this right.” Dream said. He lowered his hands and wrapped them around George’s thighs and lifted him up. George wrapped his legs around Dream’s waist and his wings around both their bodies. Dream squeezed George’s thighs and ass then kissed him harshly. George squeaked into the kiss, shocked by the sheer force and speed. Dream started prodding his tongue into George’s mouth. He could taste the whipped cream on Dream’s tongue. George could feel the lust overtake him and he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Dream, I’m ready, no more waiting. I want you.” George said already out of breath from the heated kiss. His face was read and glistening with sweat and salvia.

“Are you sure? Once we do this there’s no going back…” Dream leaned in close to George’s ear, making the angel shiver.

“I want you to fuck me Dream, ever since my birthday I’ve wanted it. I can’t stop imagining you pinning up against the wall and destroying my unused hole. I want you to be the first and only person to rail me. I want you to use me, please Dream, please.” George was shocked at the words that just left his mouth, but it was all true. He couldn’t count how many times when masturbating he’d picture Dream’s hands exploring his body.

And Dream fucking growled, he took no time to carry George to his quarters and throw him down on the bed. Dream leaned over him and kissed him once more. He pulled away, George tried to pull him back, but failed. Dream stared down at him and started to unbuckle his belt. “I had no idea how much of a slut you were, George.” He threw his belt to the side then started undoing his pants. “I’ve also been thinking about this for a long time. Although I'm sure you knew that.”

George looked about Dream and whimpered. “Please Dream, I need you.”

“Okay baby, be patient for me, okay?” Dream leaned down and caressed George’s face. George leaned into the touch and nodded. “I wanna take my time with you tonight…”

George whined but accepted it. He trusted Dream would take care of him. Without warning Dream lifted George up until he was sitting up on the edge of the bed. His face was inches away from Dream’s cock. 

“C’mon baby, I want you to taste me, I want to feel your pretty mouth.” Dream shuddered at the sight of George looking wide eyed at the click in front of him. George wrapped his hand around the hilt of Dream’s dick and stared intently at it. 

“I don’t know what to do, I’ve never done this before…” George was embarrassed even though it was common knowledge. 

“How about this then?” Before George could respond he heard a thud and saw Dream on his knees in front of him. Dream started to unbutton George’s pants and pulled them down swiftly then threw them somewhere in the room. With opposing movements he slowly pulls off the angel’s briefs looking him dead in the eye the whole time. “Is this okay?”

“Yes, please Dream…” George puts his hand on top of Dream’s dirty blonde hair. Dream licks the tip of George’s aching cock taking in the taste. He hums then takes the head into his mouth. “Oh! Mmh~” every little movement has George whining or making any noise. 

“You’re very sensitive,” Dream says and wastes no time lowering himself back onto George’s dick. He starts bobbing his head up and down the length, listening to every sound and feeling every movement George makes. 

“Oh god~! That feels so good, Dream~!” George squeezed the demon’s hand. “Should I wait to cum? I’m getting really close?”

Dream pops off and George whines at the loss of contact. “Yes, let’s wait baby. I want to be inside you. Do me a favor and lean over the bed belly down.”

George did as he was asked and raised his ass high in the air for Dream. “Like this?”

“Perfect baby...absolutely perfect for me…” Dream grabbed each of George’s pale olive colored ass cheeks and spread them wide, he crouched down and immediately started prodding the whole with his tongue. George jolted at the strange sensation. The older Demon continued to lap at the hole eventually forcing it open with his tongue. 

“Mmh! Dream, that feels really good! But I want you inside me already.”

“I know baby, just a little more prep then we’re ready okay?” Dream stuck two fingers inside George and moved them in and out gently feeling around the warm walls. “Do you feel ready baby?”

“Yes,” George turned around and laid on the bed spreading his legs for Dream. “I’m ready.”

Dream’s demon-heart nearly stopped at the beautiful sight before him, he wanted to take a Polaroid but knew they were still a slightly sore subject to the young angel. 

He leaned forward and hand his left hand on his cock and his right hand next to George’s face, George kissed Dream’s thumb as he felt the thick head of Dream’s penis probe his hole. “100% ready? 100% okay?”

“Yes and yes…no going back…” 

And with that, Dream pushed inside George in one swift motion. They both groaned at the feeling, George’s dark feathery wings spread underneath him and started to twitch. Dream started moving in and out slowly gaining speed as time went on. He eventually found himself slamming into the angel at a relentless pace, listening to his whorish moans. 

“Yes Dream! Fuck me there! That’s the spot! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh god!” George’s dick started to twitch. “Cum inside me! Use me as your cumslut!” Dream couldn’t hold back hearing those words leave the ‘Chastity’ angel’s mouth, and buried himself deep and came inside. The feeling of Dream’s cock twitching caused George to cum immediately after. 

“I...I love you George…”

“I love you to Drea-...”

They both stopped at the sound of a shatter, Dream shot his eyes open to see George’s halo in pieces all over the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW! Major violence, blood, and hate fucking  
> Sapnap’s influence takes its toll on Karl

Karl v Sapnap

November 28th 2020

Ever since the birthday fiasco Karl had been avoiding Sapnap like the plague, but the demon would always find him in the end. Karl saw what happened to George and how fast, he didn’t want that for himself, he wanted to be better. He still cared for George and always would no matter what...even if he had strayed far off the path. 

“I can’t believe Dream is doing this to George. He has no idea how hard George had to work for his rank. It makes me so…” Karl stopped when he saw wide eyed BadBoyHalo looking at him. “What?”

“Don’t give in, Karl. We can’t let this realm and these demons get the best of us. We already see what’s happening with George; we can’t let it happen to us too.”

“What are you talking about? Get off your high horse Bad-...” Karl smacked his mouth. Bad looked him deep in the eyes and frowned. 

“I know it can be rough, I’ve dealt with envious feelings all my time, you just have to remember…” he stopped talking when he heard Karl sniffle. “Hey! It’s okay, c’mere…”

“I want to be good, I really do.” Karl smashed his face into Bad's chest and wrapped his arms around the older angel. 

“I know you do, Karl. I’m proud of you, always remember that.”

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

December 25th 2020

The angels all sat in George’s living room around the Christmas tree, smiling and laughing. George, however, looked as grey as his wings and was staring at the floor with cold eyes. 

“C’mon George! Get in the spirit! We know you’ve had a rough couple of months but we want to celebrate with you.” Bad pulled George in for a side hug and kissed his temple. George flinched but soon relaxed into Bad’s arms. 

“Okay, I’ll chill. Thanks Bad.” George said with a long sigh. “So what’s the deal with this holiday anyways?”

“It’s about the death of some deity they call ‘Jesus’ or something, kinda morbid when you think about it.” Karl laughed and handed George a present. 

“Thank you, so...Umm...how do I do this?” George examined the box closely. 

“Just rip the paper off and open the box!” 

“Alrighty…” George gently started ripping the paper and opened the box to see a pillow, with the words “We Love You George!” embroidered on it on gold thread. “Guys...I love this…”

“We made it together!” Bad said, “Well mostly, I got the pillow and embroidered it and Karl wrapped it. But he gave me the idea!”

George sniffled, “I love it…” he quickly hugged the pillow and small, unchecked feathers made their way out of the pillow. “Are these…” George dropped the pillow and ran into his room to sob into his blankets. 

“Bad! What the hell is your problem! You really chose to get him a feather pillow of all things? You really fucked this up! This was supposed to make him feel better, idiot!” Karl jumped up and started down Bad. 

“Karl! Calm down! I didn’t know! I’ll have it replaced by tomorrow!” Bad put his hands up in defense. “Karl...your wings…”

“What about my stupid wings?!” He stopped to look and see they had shifted a shade darker and several feathers scattered the ground. “Oh course! Can’t even have a good holiday without this bullshit happening. FUCK!” He stomped on the feathers that fell and stormed off to his own quarters. 

Who else would be waiting for him than Sapnap himself. “Doesn’t it feel good to let go? Don’t you wanna do this more often? Just tell and scream and swear at the top of your lungs?” 

“No, it doesn’t feel good. I think I really upset. Bad, I should go back and apologize…”

“No, don’t, stay here. It’s his fault anyways right?”

“I guess so, he couldn’t have read a simple fucking tag…” Karl stopped and looked up at the demon, who was sporting a shit eating grin. “No...no! This isn’t okay!”

He flew back to George’s quarters at record speeds. He returned to see Bad picking up the discarded feathers and placing them in a box. “Bad, I’m so sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry, that was really messed up of me to do. I hope you can forgive me.” He quickly pulled Bad into a tight hug. 

“Oh course Karl, I’m not mad. I won’t give you the lecture again, but just remember okay?”

“I promise, I’m so sorry…”

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

February 1st 2021

“Lots of feathers this week, they’re almost completely black.” Karl said and picked up his eighth of the night. “Poor George, I wish I knew about Chastity teachings.”

“Me too, but that’s not up to us and you know that.” Bad said and picked up a fourth feather. 

“I just wanna punch that Dream guy, he deserves it.” Karl said and squeezed the charcoal colored feathers in his hand. 

Bad opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. One would think a Kindness angel could help when it comes to the path of Wrath, but unfortunately not. It’s not that simple and they all knew that. 

“Seriously Bad, if I ever see his stupid green horns around here again I’ll fucking…” Karl stopped and looked down to see a much lighter colored feather. “That’s weird, we must have missed one a few weeks ago, this one his light grey…” he examined the feather closely. 

Bad looked up and sighed, “It’s not George’s.”

“Then who’s is...oh…” Karl looked at his wings and compared the colors. 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

March 2nd 2021

“George! Your halo! Where is it?” Karl quickly approached George and ruffled his hair. 

“About that...I...umm….” George looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Oh! It’s you! You’re the forgiveness angel right?” Dream walked out of George’s room, shirtless. 

“You! You did this to him! You bastard!” Karl screamed and pointed his finger at Dream. 

“Hey, Karl. It’s okay! It was consensual.” George grabbed Karl’s arm and squeezed his hand. “I wanted it, too.”

Karl stopped and looked at George. “Fine, but…”

“Looks like Sapnap has had quite the influence.” Dream smirked and wrapped his arm around George. 

“Dream…!” George whisper yelled. “Be sensitive!”

“I haven’t even seen him in weeks, what do you mean?” Karl squinted at Dream. 

“Well, wrath works much differently than lust. You’ve probably seen what’s been going on with me and George and how I’ve had a much more ‘hands on’ approach.” Dream said with a squeeze to George’s ass. “Wrath is subtle, it builds and builds until it spills out.”

“Did I miss the party?” A mysterious voice entered the conversation. 

“Who was that?” Karl said looking everywhere, he turned around to see his counter standing close behind him. Karl yelped and jumped back. 

“Hey there~” Sapnap whispered slowly. “Come with me, let’s talk.”

Karl looked desperately at George, hoping for any kind of excuse to get him out of it. “You should go, it’ll be good for you.” That’s not what he wanted to hear. Karl huffed and accepted his fate. 

They made their way to a human park that had been deserted for some time. 

“Wanna know something, Karl? Dream is right for one, about the building up, but I didn’t need to build up your wrath. It was always there, waiting. It’s been cooking for some time waiting to boil over onto the stove top-all I had to do was take off the lid.” Sapnap looked him dead in the eyes during the last bit. 

“That’s not true! And you know it’s not, I’ve worked hard to get where I am today!” Karl huffed and tears started to blur his vision. 

“I didn’t say you didn’t work hard, in fact, I’m saying you worked insanely hard. Too hard. I’ve never seen someone with such pent up anger before you. I’ve been doing this for some time you know~”

“Please stop talking.” Karl looked down and balled his fists. 

“There it is! That’s what I want to see! Come on! Tell me how you feel!” Sapnap spoke with his whole body, trying desperately to rile him up as much as possible. 

“Stop…”

“You’re so close, the lids almost off...or are you scared of the heat. Are you afraid to be like George? Gave up after a month? You’re pathetic, just-...” before Sapnap could finish his sentence, he felt a sharp pain in his jaw and he was on the ground. 

“SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT ANYMORE! SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP.” Karl climbed on top of Sapnap and started throwing hammers into his jaw. “THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU STUPID BASTARD.”

After about 30 seconds he stopped and looked down to see Sapnap completely bloodied and bruised, barely recognizable. Luckily for both of them, the damage was superficial to the immortal demon. Karl was kneeling on the ground panting and crying. 

Sapnap merely smiled and walked away. Leaving him behind, but quickly looked back to say one thing, “I don’t know if you heard because you were screaming but look at your halo~”

“My halo? What about-...” he looked up, to see it, rather to not see it. He looked at the ground and saw the shattered pieces of halo surrounding him, slowly dimming until they lost all their light. “No...no...NO! DAMMIT! SAPNAP!”

“Sorry what was that, couldn’t hear you over my burst ear drum, you hit me pretty hard in the ear there with that last punch.” Sapnap chuckled rubbing it in. 

“Please, don’t leave me…” Karl gripped the shards and sobbed. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. 

“I’m proud of you Karl.” Those words rang in the young angel's mind, bouncing around until he couldn’t take it anymore. 

Karl quickly turned to Sapnap and forced him into a heated kiss. Sapnap was shocked to say the least, but wasn’t upset, he quite enjoyed it. 

“Karl…” Sapnap breathed

“Shut up,” Karl said and slapped Sapnap once more and pushed him to the ground. He climbed on top of him and caged him in with his arms. He roughly grabbed Sapnap’s already bloodied cheeks, “You’re going to take what I give you. It’s my turn.”

Sapnap looked up at him and nodded, before being interrupted by another rough kiss. Karl squeezed his jaw, forcing the demon’s mouth to open. Karl forced his tongue into Sapnap’s mouth exploring every millimeter, tasting the blood. Sapnap’s eyes rolled in the back of his head when he felt Karl bite down harshly on his bottom lip. 

Karl shuffled up until he was sitting on Sapnap’s chest. He unbuckled his pants and whipped his dick out, letting it land on Sapnap’s lips. “You know what to do, I bet you’re just as much of a slut as all your lustful friends. I bet you let them use you all the time for their own pleasure-and you just take it.”

Sapnap flushed, because he was 100% right. He opened his mouth and let his tongue lull out of his mouth, tasting the precum building at the tip. He savored the taste, it tasted different than a demon’s, he probably could have guessed that, but it still surprised him. 

Karl hissed at the foreign feeling of Sapnap’s tongue. Karl gripped Sapnap’s chestnut colored hair, indicating he wanted more. Sapnap happily obliged and took the head into his mouth and hummed at the taste. It was sweeter and less gamey than a demon’s precum. And oh how did he love it, it was intoxicating.

“Bet you like this, being out in your place. Stupid cockslut.” Karl started to thrust deep into Sapnap’s mouth. “Fuck your throat feels good.” Karl squeezed Sapnap’s throat and he could feel the bulge of his cock as he thrusted in and out. “Fuuuuuck…” 

He pulled his dick out of Sapnap’s throat and watched how he panted chasing the feeling of his throat being filled. “M-more please…”

“That’s right...you beg for me. You beg for it like the slut you are.” Karl didn’t give him time to bed before he flipped Sapnap on his stomach and ripped his pants off. “Get on your hands and knees for me.”

Sapnap hurried to do what he was told, desperate to be filled. “That’s what I fucking thought. Dumb cumslut.” Karl spread Sapnap’s ass cheeks and with absolutely no prep, pushed his cock deep inside. 

“Wait! Karl! You have to-...” Sapnap warned him but it was too late, Karl was buried at the hilt. 

“What? Are you upset you didn’t get any prep? I bet you like the pain, dumb whore.” He spanked Sapnap harshly, leaving an angry red handprint. 

“Mmh, you’re right, I’m a painslut, fuck me until I bleed Karl, please!”

Karl needed no prompting until he was jackhammering into Sapnap’s unprepped hole with zero mercy. Sapnap felt something run down his leg, he nearly came on the spot when he realized it was his own blood. 

Karl somehow got rougher at the warm feeling of blood coating his and his partner’s torsos. “Yes fuck, you like that? You like me using your blood instead of lube?”

“Yes! Harder Karl! You feel so good inside me!”

Again, he somehow got rougher with his thrusts. Karl placed his hands on the small of Sapnap’s back pushing it to the ground and using the new angle to his advantage, pounding into Sapnap’s prostate. “Take it you stupid slut, fucking take my cock.” 

Karl was shot with an idea, and took quick action. He grabbed Sapnap’s wing and used it as leverage, he bit the bow of his wing and growled. This sent Sapnap over the edge, he came hard into the ground underneath him. 

“Think just because you came I’m going to stop? No, you’ve got another thing coming for you.” Karl pulled the wing back more, nearly breaking the brittle bones in the process and left another harsh spank on Sapnap’s ass. 

“Karl, please! It’s so much!”

“If you want me to stop, say ‘birthday’”

Silence...that was Karl’s queue to keep railing the demon underneath him. 

After what felt like an hour, Karl’s hips began to stutter and his grips loosened on Sapnap’s wing and hip. “Fuck, I’m coming, I’m fucking coming~” He quickly buried himself deep inside and came hard. “Like the feeling of my cum inside you, slut? Bet you’ll plug yourself just to keep it inside for longer.”

Sapnap nodded, “yes I love your cum, I want more…” A sudden burst of cold air caused Sapnap to jump, he looked behind him and Karl had already flown off, leaving him a wrecked mess, alone in this abandoned park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao a bunch of typos in this one, but I was just two excited to post this to proofread lmao


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy v BadBoyHalo
> 
> Fluff chapter, no smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to proof read, so if there’s any mistakes don’t judge me too harshly lmao

BadBoyHalo v Skeppy

November 1st, 2020

“No one has ever...been nice to me. At least not enough to sacrifice something for me…” Skeppy looked down at the cake, his expression completely blank. He was conflicted on how to feel. 

“It’s just cake silly! No harm done! Let me know if you want another slice after that one, kay?” BadBoyHalo looked up and smiled. 

“Yeah...I will…”

They made idle conversation about cake, birthdays, and Earth for the next tenish minutes. They were enjoying each other's company so much they didn’t even notice the commotion in the background.

“Bad? Why is he still here…?” Karl said in a whisper tone looking down at the two. 

“What do you mean? It’s a birthday party, everyone’s invited!” Bad looked up and smiled at Karl. 

“Did you not…? You know what, never mind,” Karl stopped and rubbed the back of his neck. “You know, sometimes you act like a Generosity angel.” The angels chuckled. 

“Sometimes kindness translates into all the virtues! Right, Skeppy?” Bad noticed to see the blue demon had disappeared from his spot. “Skeppy? Skeppy! Hmm… he must have left. A shame, I was enjoying his company!”

“He’ll be back in no time...trust me…” Karl said and rolled his eyes. 

“I hope so!” Bad beamed and Karl just laughed at his friend for not picking up on his tone. 

“Yeah, I hope so for you, too…” Karl gazed at his friend in admiration, he didn’t even shed a feather. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

December 28th, 2020

“Knock, knock! It’s me!” Bad knocked as he said the words, “Merry Christmas!”

Skeppy opened the doors in shock, “Bad? How did you find my quarters?” Skeppy poked his head out looking to see if it was a prank. 

“Well...your friend Dream comes by George’s quarters a lot so I asked him!” Bad said and threw his red striped scarf behind his neck. “Can I come in? It’s kinda chilly out here.”

“Yeah sure,” Skeppy stepped aside and let his angel friend inside. “Sure do like that scarf, none of my friends got me any Christmas gifts.”

“Maybe none of your DEMON friends, but I sure did!” Bad pulled something from behind his wing, a rectangular box wrapped with holographic blue wrapping paper and a matching bow on top. “It’s for you! Sorry I didn’t come by on Christmas Day, a lot of crazy stuff happened to keep me occupied.”

“You, got me a gift? Bad...I didn’t get you anything...I wish I would have known…” Skeppy held the box in his hands and started to tremble. 

“It’s no sweat silly! I should be apologizing. I didn’t even tell you I was coming!” Bad took his coat off and set it on the sofa. “Are you going to open-hey! What’s the matter?”

“Nothing, I’m just happy I guess.” Skeppy smiled and ripped the paper off and opened the box. It was a blue striped scarf that both matched his color scheme and Bad’s scarf. 

“Do you like it! I saw these two scarves when I was shopping for presents and it made me think of us! I don’t present as red, but it IS my favorite color.” 

Skeppy sniffed again and wrapped the scarf around his neck, “I love it…”

“One second,” Bad walked up to him and motioned towards the scarf. “May I?”

“Sure…?”

Bad gently took the scarf and started to properly wrap it around Skeppy’s neck properly. “There!”

Skeppy blushed at the intimate action, “th-thanks.”

Bad wrapped his arms around Skeppy and pulled him in for a hug “Wanna go make some snowmen? I saw some human children making some and it looked like so much fun!”

“Yeah, I’d love to, Bad.” Skeppy ran to his room to grab his coat and he felt a weird sensation in his wings, not unpleasant but still foreign. He shook them and it quickly surpassed. 

“Ready? Ooh! I love that coat! It really compliments your colors!” Bad walked up to him and linked their elbows together. “Ready to go?”

“Y-yeah…” Skeppy gulped, he wasn’t used to physical affection except when Dream would kiss him or they’d hook up when Sapnap wasn’t readily available. This was different, the strange feeling in his wings returned and also manifested in his horns this time. He chose to ignore it to avoid alarming his angel friend. 

“I know this really great park that humans don’t go to anymore, and it’s full of snow! The really good crunchy packing kind too!” 

They walked together, arms linked, in comfortable silence. They saw another Earth angel flying above them, she looked down then smiled and waved at the two, and surfaced to come say hi. 

“Hi, Bad! Who’s your friend?” The angel held her hand out to shake Skeppy’s hand. 

Skeppy was taken aback at the friendly gesture, ‘aren’t angels supposed to hate, demons?’ he thought, ‘why are they being so nice?’

“This is Skeppy! He’s an Envy demon, we went to go build some snowmen in that abandoned park up north.” Bad said the words “Envy demon” like it wasn’t a big deal, didn’t even flinch like he thought angels would, and neither did the she-angel in front of them. 

“Hi Skeppy! My name is Nikki, I’m a Diligence angel! I’m just coming and checking on the humans during their holidays, people tend to get a little lazy around this time so I’m here to give them some motivation!” 

“Hi Nikki, it’s good to meet you,” Skeppy took her hand and shook it cautiously. “I really like your hair, the colors are really nice…” The strange feeling in his wings and horns spiked once more, but the feeling made him feel really good, he started to smile real wide, he wanted to chase that good feeling. 

“Thank you! I tried out some human hair dyes and they’re so fun to use!” She brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled. “Anyways, I’m off to instill healthy motivation, have fun you two! And Bad, give George my love, I’ve heard he’s struggling lately.”

“Of course Nikki! Have fun!” Bad waves goodbye and she flew off. “Skeppy! I’m really proud of you!”

“What do you mean?” Skeppy said and looked at Bad, still smiling. “What did I do?”

“You were just really nice and complimented her, I could tell you were anxious when she flew down to greet us. But you did really well.” Bad squeezed his arm and rested his head on Skeppy’s shoulder. 

“Proud? Pride? Isn’t that a sin?” Skeppy panicked, worried he had instilled the wrong sin, (or any sin,) into his friend. 

“Well, Pride is a sin, but if you have the right amount it’s not so bad! Besides, I’m not feeling pride in myself, I’m feeling it for you! You did a good thing.”

Skeppy started to tear up, what had he done to deserve this treatment? Literally nothing, he’s been a rat ever since they met. “Bad, I don’t deserve…”

“We’re here! Look at all this snow,” Bad picked up a handful and rolled it into a ball. “Look at how perfectly it packs together!” Bad looked at the snow and a mischievous smile manifested on his face. He looked up at Skeppy and threw the snowball at him. 

“Hey! What was that for?” Skeppy laughed and picked up his own ball of snow to return the favor to his angelic friend. 

After about 10 minutes of snow throwing Bad stopped and eyes Skeppy’s wings, “Skeppy look, your wings!”

“What happened? They’re probably covered in snow from your giant snowballs.” He rolled his eyes and unsheathed his wings and looked closely at them. They had started to grow iridescent blue feathers at the joints. “Woah…”

“They look so cool! They’re so little!” Bad stroked the feathers with the back of his hand. “They’re so soooooft! Oh my goodness!”

“Bad...I think I need to go home…” Skeppy started heavily breathing. “I...I need to…”

“Hey what’s the matter? It’s okay, when I said they were little I didn’t mean it as a bad thing! I’m sorry Skeppy!”

“No no...it’s not...it’s not you. I just…need some alone time.” Skeppy pulled Bad in for a quick hug. 

“Okay...you can always come to my quarters if you need anything. Merry Christmas Skeppy-Geppy!” Bad pulled him back for a much longer, warmer hug. 

“Thank you BadBoyHalo…” the feeling returned at those words, and he couldn’t help but smile. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

January 18th, 2021

Skeppy paced his quarters, the feathers on his wings grew longer and his horns started to shine. “What the heck is going on, Dream? You’ve must have seen this before, you’re like a million years old.”

“First off, I’m only 600, second, I’ve literally never seen this in my life. It’s like the opposite of what’s happening to my George, he’s losing feathers and shifting color and you’re...growing them. They’re so shiny too, especially your horns, they’re practically growing!” Dream marveled at the sight in front of him, he wasn’t lying when he said he’d never seen this before. “If I had to guess, Bad’s purifying you.”

“Haha! Dumbass is getting purified! What a fucking idiot!” Sapnap laughed and pointed his finger at Skeppy. “Aren’t you supposed to be corrupting him?”

“Well, I can’t, he’s just so nice. I don’t know if I even want to anymore, honestly.” Skeppy looked at Sapnap who was still hysterically laughing at his friend. The laughing stopped when they heard a soft knocking at the door. 

“Geppy? Are you okay? I got your message, and you sounded very upset.” The familiar soft voice spoke through the door. 

“You’ve got to be joking…” Sapnap rolled his eyes. He flew over to the door and opened it swiftly. “Fuck off! Look what you’re doing to Skeppy!”

“Hey! Sapnap! Please don’t be mean, he didn’t do anything wrong, and isn’t this what you are doing to Karl?” Skeppy ran over and separated Bad from Sapnap’s angry gaze. 

“Yeah but it’s different…” Sapnap rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. 

“How?” Skeppy said, using his wings to shield Bad as much as he could. 

“Well...shut the fuck up!” Sapnap went to punch Skeppy, but Dream’s firm hand caught it before they could make contact. Sapnap looked up at the taller demon to protest but knew, even though he was the Wrath demon, he’d lose to the Lust demon. The eldest demon pulled Sapnap out of the quarters and quickly took their leave. 

“Oh my goodness!” Bad marveled at Skeppy’s wings some more. “They’re beautiful Skeppy! I’ve never seen anything like this!”

“Thanks Bad, and look, I’m so sorry about Sapnap…” Skeppy looked down, ashamed on his friends behalf. 

“No sweat! That’s just how Wrath is sometimes, you know? I haven’t worked much with it, but I’ve seen it’s effect on Karl.” And hugged his friend closely. “You have no reason to be sad! You helped me out!”

Skeppy smiled, the feeling returned stronger than ever at the thought of protecting his friend. 

“I didn’t notice your horns until now, they’re such a pretty color, and they’re so shiny now! Blue really suits you!”

“What about you? Look at your amazing wings! Your feathers are so long and they practically sparkle in the light. Also your halo? Get outa here! I wish I had one like yours! Not in an envious way though...like...I don’t know just know I like it.” Skeppy rolled his eyes at himself and covered his face. 

Bad giggled, “You’re so silly, Geppy, thank you. It means a lot.” Bad pulled Skeppy’s hands away from his face, “Are you blushing?”

“Maybe…” Skeppy tried to hide his blushing face, but before he could he felt gentle lips meet his cheek. 

He looked to see Bad smiling and also a deep red blush tinting his cheeks as well. “Your cheeks match your scarf, Bad. I like it…” Skeppy gave him a smug smile and returned the favor and kissed his warm cheek. 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

February 14th, 2021

BadBoyHalo and Skeppy decided to spend Valentines together, since neither of them would be busy this day working. People tended to be very kind on this holiday anyways. The two sat across from each other at Skeppy’s small dining table, their knees nearly touching. 

“Okay, are you ready?” Bad eagerly asked and bounced up and down in his chair. 

“Ready when you are,” Skeppy rolled his eyes. “You first Bad.”

“No we do this at the same time silly! But I will say the prompts and then we do it, kay?” Bad squeezed Skeppy’s hand. 

“Okay, go, I’m excited.” Skeppy scooted forward in his chair. 

“Something that reminds you of me!” Bad pulled a cupcake that resembled the cake they shared on George’s birthday. Skeppy pulled out a large blueberry muffin. 

“Hey! Same category! And thank you!”

“No thank you!” They both stared at their gifts and smiled thinking about all the memories they had associating with these items. 

“Next, something that’s your favorite color!” Bad pulled out a blue ribbon, with the same iridescent glow as his wings and horns. Skeppy pulled out a red string bracelet made just for Bad. “Did you make this Skep?”

“Yeah...I know it’s kinda lame…” Skeppy looked down at the ribbon. “What you got is way cooler than…” Skeppy looked up to see Bad already had adorned his wrist with it. 

“I love it! Oh my goodness! Now every time I look at my wrist I’ll think of you!” Bad got up and hugged Skeppy and kissed him on the cheek. “Anyways, sorry back to it…” Bad blushes and eyed his bracelet some more. 

“Lastly is ‘favorite snack,’” Bad giggled at his idea, he just got another cupcake, but this one was colored red. Skeppy, who had the same idea, pulled out another muffin, this one topped with strawberries. “Hey!”

They both laughed and took bites out of their snacks. 

“One last thing, I know this wasn’t technically on this list, but I was talking to Lady Kindness...and…” Bad pulled out a shiny blue halo from a gold trimmed box. “You said you liked my halo, so I thought I’d get one, but make it more your style…” Bad couldn’t stop blushing. He was basically proposing at this point, and was ready to be denied. Skeppy’s wings were almost completely feathered at this point and his horns had shrunk to near invisibility. 

“Bad, I don’t know what to say...this is…”

“If you don’t want it i understand! I was just thinkin...and I know it’s a lot…”

“No I want it! I want you to put it on me, mostly because I wouldn’t know how to do it, but still.”

“Okay! I’ll do it!” Bad jumped up and kissed Skeppy’s forehead then placed the halo on top of his head. 

Skeppy felt something rush through his head and his horns completely disappeared and the halo started floating above his head gingerly, like it was there all its existence. 

Skeppy jumped up and pulled Bad in for a sweet kiss. “Thank you, I didn’t realize it was real. This makes it so much cooler…”

“Of course it’s real, silly! I wouldn’t get you anything other than the best!” They shared another kiss and held each other close for what felt like an eternity.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a REALLY good comment full of in depth questions that I haven’t answered much in the story sono thought I’d post both the comment itself and my response in a chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @LilacRS for the comment!

The comment-  
I feel like Skeppy's still gonna be envious in a different way, like "He's so rich Bad, he's gonna give a better present! I wish I was rich too!"

Also the purification process is so cute! For Tommy and Tubbo I feel like neither will leave their morals, I mean they're both gremlins, but Tubbo would never leave charity, nor will Tommy leave greed. I feel like the two would just run around pranking people left and right. They're like Yin and Yang to me lol, if one turns good it upsets the balance and so does the opposite. But it's probs best Tommy gets the purification to even it out.

I feel like Philza would make an appearance tho, honestly he's a wild card. You have like Redza then you have Blueza.

Also I like the fact that it's not like "fallen angels" or "purified demon" they become a demon or vice versa. Just a question though, is it considered that George, Karl, and Skeppy failed their tasks, are they taken into their former sides? Or do they go to their turned sides? Will they be affected by this time limit (Edit, for their tasks)? Also what happens if their corrupted are they considered demons if so will they just be the opposite of their virtues, or will they have something more their style? Are George and Karl still trying to do their tasks? You also said chastity angels are rare, is it likely that they get corrupted or they just aren't born often? (If so How are Angels born????)  
Sorry for all the questions, I feel like you will explain this in the next chapter. When I have questions it usually means I'm invested. I also hope these questions can help with your writing! :D

My response-

This is a LOT to respond to but I love the engagement so first off, thank you for reading and liking it enough to explore the concepts in your own mine as well as ask questions. 

So 1st-You’re 100% right with my plan for Tommy and Tubbo, they won’t be purified OR corrupted they’ll just vibe as besties. Because there is no “law” or written rule anywhere saying Demons and Angels can’t be friends, so it’s always open for friendships and romantic relationships. (Tommy and Tubbo won’t be written about romantically so imma use Skeppy and BadBoyHalo as my example for this.)

It’s implied that BadBoyHalo is fond of Skeppy romantically they entire time with no guilt whatsoever because there’s no law. The only reason he would feel guilt, for example in George/Dream or Karl/Sapnap’s cases was because they were falling into sin. BadBoyHalo wasn’t falling into sin, and he also wasn’t pressuring Skeppy into being purified it just happened. So that’s why I wanted to explore the platonic part of this concept AND the neutral part. 

2nd-I’ve only personally watched Philza like twice and it was three Wilber so I don’t know if he’ll ever be added or make an appearance because I would probably butcher his character since I know absolutely nothing about him. From what I have seen he’d probably be a diligence angel or a temperance angel

3rd-“Just a question though, is it considered that George, Karl, and Skeppy failed their tasks, are they taken into their former sides?”

SO I haven’t 100% decided yet but I think it’ll depend on the individual. 1.) George will keep his relationship with Dream and stop his teachings completely (mostly out of shame) 2.) Karl will try to continue his teachings but will fall prey to Sapnap over and over again since he isn’t bound to his halo anymore and while eventually give up as a result and (possibly) switch sides and teach wrath. 3.) Skeppy is just gonna vibe, all he cares about is BadBoyHalo at this point so he probably won’t do either unless Bad asks him to help his teachings/tasks. 

4th-“Will they be affected by this time limit (Edit, for their tasks)?”

They probably won’t be affected by their time limit, especially not George since he was put on Earth permanently, since they have free will and their Tasks and Teachings are basically volunteer work. Also since they aren’t bound to their halos anymore (George and Karl) heaven won’t guide them like it used to. They’re still welcome to go to heaven or the embassies because it’s their home, but they won’t be put to work. (They’ll still be loved by everyone let’s be real)

With the demons, they’re not given time limits they just go wherever they need to be put. It’s not as organized as heaven, hell just kinda wings it and puts them wherever whenever. I imagine George will follow Dream if he ever gets transferred to a separate realm for work. 

5th-“Also what happens if their corrupted are they considered demons if so will they just be the opposite of their virtues, or will they have something more their style?”

They’re still considered what they’re born as. George will always be a Chastity angel and Skeppy will always be an Envy demon, but their titles will hold different meaning. It’s up to them (I kinda answered this earlier) but if they wanted to teach they could probably put their own spin on things. Like for example when George started with Chastity he was teaching why Chastity was GOOD and why people should follow it. But now he could teach why it’s BAD and maybe even oppressive. Same with Skeppy but with Envy. Of course like I mentioned these two will probably choose not to teach anymore and just vibe. KARL however will probably do the whole switcheroo and reverse his teachings. 

6th-“You also said chastity angels are rare, is it likely that they get corrupted or they just aren't born often?”

They’re rare because it’s a hard thing to teach and get a grip on, imma use a ganky example to try and make sense of this lmao. Teaching a Chastity angel is like teaching someone how to climb a grease pole naked vs teaching a kindness angel is teaching how to rock climb with ropes and a harness. Hence why it’s so much easier to fall as a Chastity angel even when they make it to the top, but it’s much harder to fall as a kindness angel because they have more bearings. 

They don’t get corrupted often because they don’t often make it to the point where they CAN be corrupted, they often get stuck in heaven because they can’t finish “climbing”. If someone makes it to the top of the poll as a Chastity angel it’s pretty damn hard to corrupt them because they had the will and strength to go that far. 

Something that is implied but not very obvious is that George was destined to fail, he was taught by the best of the best. Someone who could never feel temptation, someone who never new lust. Which is why he fell so hard and fast when Dream came along, he didn’t know what to do, he never had a set back. 

7th-“How are Angels born????”

I haven’t put a lot of thought into this one tbh, but imma just make this up as i go right here right now as I’m writing. 

I imagine a beam of light or some shit, or maybe the Virtue Leaders use these beams of light to create angels?? Something poetic and dramatic. 

Demons I don’t even know like dead ass, I was thinking maybe, MAYBE, they used to be humans in a past life but don’t really remember or know it? They just kinda wake up in Hell (which is awesome in this universe btw) and just go with it.


	6. Tommy v Tubbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy v Tubbo (platonic only)
> 
> (I know the chapter count says 6/6 but that’s probably temporary, I will most likely write more chapters.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I low key did this chapter dirty by using it for lore, I just struggle with platonic dynamics lmao

Tommy v Tubbo (PLATONIC)

“Are you sure about this Lady Charity? This seems kinda scary, I’ve heard really scary stories about Earth from my friends there…” Tubbo twiddled with his thumbs and looked at the clouds underneath his feet. “I know it’s still training but what if something goes wrong?”

“I’ll be there the whole time, I promise. You’re going to be paired with a Temperance angel so Master Temperance will be there too.” Lady Charity ruffled her protege’s hair. “I’ve meetings to attend but I’ll notify you when everything is ready. You’ll also be granted a temporary halo so you will be granted access to realm portals.”

“Thank you Ma’am,” Tubbo waved as she flew away. 

<><><><><><><>

“The fuck do you mean Earth mission? Those bastards are greedy enough, let's go somewhere more fun! Like Nirn!” Tommy yelled out at his master. “Come on Greed!”

“Listen to me Tommy, I’ve trained you well, but you still have to listen to me.” Greed’s voice boomed throughout Greed Hall. “I’ve heard news of purification of one of Envy’s, I will not have one of mine be subject to that.”

“Fair enough, I don’t even have horns yet so how will I even leave this realm?”

“You’ll be granted a temporary set,” Greed pinched the bridge of his nose. “Now go, I need to prepare.”

Tommy left Greed Hall and walked to Wrath’s realm, he hoped his friends would be there. They’d been so busy since they all got assigned to Earth he was forced to hang around his Greed siblings. To his delight, he saw Sapnap’s home quarters were occupied and he sped up the speed of his flight. 

As he approached the door all he heard was banging up against the wall. Tommy wasn’t put off by this, he was probably just punching the wall or something letting off steam as he does. Tommy just walked in, not feeling the need to knock. 

He immediately regretted his decision when he saw the compromised position Sapnap was in, with Dream pinning him down. “Dude! Couldn’t wait for like 5 minutes to walk in?” Sapnap hissed at his friend. 

“Sorry I thought you were blowing off steam or something. I'll come back later, jeez.” Tommy rolled his eyes. 

“Well I was in a sense…” Sapnap giggled and looked up at Dream. 

“Dude, chill he’s still a kid.” Dream smacked Sapnap and hopped off of him. They quickly got dressed so they could chat with Tommy. 

Tommy, who had already left, was deep in thought. “Purified Demon? I’ve never heard of that, it must be incredibly rare. Who was it?” He mumbled to himself.

Tommy was taken out of his thoughts when he heard Dream call his name, “Tommy, come back! We haven’t seen you in forever!” Dream motioned his hand for Tommy to follow him. 

“Wait, aren’t you in a relationship with that one Angel? Why were you two fucking?” Tommy squinted at the two accusingly. 

“Well kinda? We’re fucking and we’re quite fond of each other and he’ll always have my heart,” Dream looked down and blushed at the thought. He started smiling fondly at the thought of George. “But I’m still a Lust demon, and he can’t come here to hell, at least not yet, and he understands that I have needs. So we agreed it’d be acceptable if I continued…” Dream stopped when he saw Tommy giggling with Sapnap. “What?”

“You loooove hiiiim~!” Tommy pointed at Dream and laughed. 

“Give Dream some slack, how could he not be with that Chastity angel, he makes me feel a little lustful sometimes~” Sapnap wrapped his arms around the youngest demon’s shoulders, Tommy quickly squirmed away and distanced himself. 

“You watch your tongue, Sapnap,” Dream pointed to the demon in question. 

“Shut up guys, I came here for a damn reason.” Tommy rolled his eyes. 

“What’s up Tommy?” Dream shook his head and looked at the gold colored demon. 

“Greed is sending me to Earth for training, he also told me that a demon got PURIFIED! What does that even mean?!” Tommy threw his arms in the air and plopped down on the couch. “Oh god wait…” he jumped back up remembering what he walked in on when he first arrived. 

“It was Skeppy.” Sapnap said nonchalantly and made his way to the fridge. 

“What?!” Tommy went wide eyed and was completely dumbfounded. He wasn’t expecting it to be someone he knew let alone a good friend. 

“Earth ain’t so bad Tommy, there’s lots of cool stuff there, a lot to do.” Dream said while he draped his arm on the back of the couch. 

“Alright, will you go down with me?” Tommy asked with wide eyes. 

“I’ll be down tonight so we might run into each other, where are you training?” 

Tommy looked down at the training pamphlet and squinted at the unusual name, “Some place called the United States? Sounds wack.”

“We’re stationed in the states, too.” Sapnap chuckled and plopped down next to Dream. “Kinda dumb considering it’s already as greedy as Greed himself.”

“There’s probably some Charity-thing going on there,” Dream reasoned and looked at Tommy. 

Tommy flattened his lips and hummed.

<><><><><><><><><>

“I’m sorry Tubbo, but something has come up and I can’t make it to Earth with you. Master Temperance and I must stay in heaven. I hope you can understand,” Lady Charity stroked Tubbo’s cheek gently when she saw a tear roll down his cheek. 

“I’m really scared, Ma’am, what if something goes wrong?” Tubbo tried to wipe his tears away, he didn’t wanna look vulnerable in front of his mentor. 

“There are many angels on Earth, if anything goes wrong you can always make your way to the embassy or to your temporary Earth quarters. You’ll never be alone.” She tilted her head to try and make eye contact with him once more. 

“You’ve heard about my friends, what if that happens to me, too?” Tubbo loved his friends, but didn’t want to go down the path they did. 

“I have faith in you, you’re stronger than you give yourself credit, you know?”

“I guess so. When do I leave?” Tubbo sniffed

“Tomorrow, you’ll meet Nikki at the embassy and she’ll have your quarters set for the next Earth year,” She smiled sweetly at him then perked up. “Oh! I almost forgot…” she reached into her pocket, and pulled out a shiny new halo for Tubbo to adorn to his head. “This will be yours for the next year, take care of it for me, okay?”

“Thank you thank you thank you!” Tubbo jumped up and down, then put it on his head gingerly. 

<><><><><><><><>

“We’ll see you on Earth, alright Tommy? No need to freak out,” Dream hugged his younger friend as he sobbed into his chest. 

“I don’t want to go alone. Look what happened to Skeppy!” Tommy took two fistfuls of Dream’s clothes. 

“I know, dude, but that won’t happen to you. You’re too greedy for that.” Dream rubbed his back. “I’ve got to go, George misses me a lot. I’ll be waiting for you at your quarters.”

“Okay…” Tommy wiped his eyes. 

“Also Greed gave me these to give to you.” Dream opened his satchel and pulled out a pair of gilded horns and placed each on Tommy’s head. “There, now you can come to Earth when you’re ready. I'll take you down to the embassy and drop you off.”

“These are so fucking cool! I wanna show these off!”

“Alright,” Dream rolled his eyes and led Tommy to the Earth embassy portal. 

“Hey Dream! Who’s that?” Wilber walked up slightly slouched with his hands in his pockets. “Looks a bit young to have horns.”

“They’re temp horns, he’s here in training.” Dream ruffled Tommy’s hair. “His name is Tommy, he’s a Greed demon.”

“I can introduce myself you know, Tommy rolled his eyes. “Who are you anyways?”

“I’m Wilber, Sloth demon.” Wilber held his hand out and shook Tommy’s. 

“I’ll be your guide and shit,” Wilber beckons him with his hand. 

Dream leans in close to Tommy’s ear, “Ask plenty of questions, he will forget stuff and try to cut it short…” 

Tommy turned around to say something but Dream had already left for Earth. He whimpered audibly, which caused Wilber to turn around and see the young anxious angel behind him twiddling his thumbs. 

“You okay, Tommy?” Wilber asked and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. 

“Did...did you hear about Skeppy? How he was purified…?” Tommy’s voice was shaken and quiet. 

“I did, but that won’t happen. It’s incredibly rare, rarer than even corrupting a Chastity angel. There’s only ever been a few hundred cases that I know of in the past 5,000 years. You’ll be okay Tommy, I promise.” Wilber pulled the younger demon in for a close hug and ruffled his hair.

Tommy took a deep breath, that really did make him feel better knowing just how rare it was. “Thank you Wilbur, that actually calms my nerves lots.”

They finished the tour and Tommy didn’t need to ask any questions, Wilber was plenty thorough probably just because he felt a familial connection when he comforted the boy. Wilber stopped and looked at him, “Well, that’s everything. Call me if you need anything Tommy. As much as I am lazy I still have a job to do.”

<><><><><>

July 7th, 2021

“Tubbo! Oh my goodness I missed you!” BadBoyHalo hugged Tubbo tightly. “How was it your time with Nikki at the embassy?”

“It was great, she was really nice and helpful the whole time and showed me around.” Tubbo beamed and looked at his friends. 

“I remember my first day, she was so nice to me, too. That’s how she is.” George chuckled and squeezed Dream’s hand. They hadn’t left each other’s side, unless Dream had to travel to hell for whatever reason. 

Tubbo gulped and looked up at the tall demon, “Are...are you Dream?” Tubbo stepped back until Bad was standing ahead of him. 

“Yeah, you’re the Charity angel? I have a Greed angel that you might like.” Dream snickered then stopped when he felt George smack his arm. 

“Dream! He’s here in training!” George whisper yelled. 

“So is Tommy!” Dream whisper yelled back. 

“Can you two shut up! I haven’t even been able to say hi to my Tubbo!” Karl burst in with an angry look. “Hi Tubbo! I love the halo, it suits you!”

Tubbo shuddered at the display of anger but everyone else seemed unphased by it. “Thank you Karl, are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine, why?” Karl tilted his head and looked at Tubbo intently. 

“Oh...nothing…”

An unfamiliar voice boomed into the conversation, “Dream! There you are! You said you’d meet me at my quarters you bastard!” The unfamiliar voice had a pair of shiny gold horns, and shiny wings. 

“Tommy! I’m so sorry! George had a friend in training come down and he wanted us to meet…” Dream rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at George. 

“Oh, so is this Georgie?” Tommy came up and grabbed George’s hand and shook it. George pulled his hand back and barreled himself into Dream‘s arms for safety. 

“Oh god Tommy chill, he doesn’t like to be touched.” Dream lifted his angel up bridal style, saving him from the young demon. 

“Who are you?” Tubbo finally cut it, voice slightly shaken. 

“I’m Tommy, Greed demon,” Tommy did a dramatic bow. “At your service.”

“I’m Tubbo, Charity angel…” Tubbo steps back. 

Tommy shivers and tries to retreat behind Dream. It seemed they were both equally afraid of each other. 

“Dream, can you take me home? I’m really tired…” George leans his head on Dream’s shoulder and looks up at him with big eyes. 

“Okay George, lets go.” Dream holds his hand and they fly away together, Tubbo eyeing George’s jet black wings. 

“I think we should go, too Tubbo it was good seeing you though! I’ll be sure to catch up with you later okay?” Bad grabs Karl’s hand and spreads his wings, ready to take flight. Tubbo was relieved to see that his wings were still pearly white. 

“Yeah, see you guys.” Tubbo waved as they flew off, he jumped when he turned around and Tommy was still there. 

“So, you’re here for training, too?” Tommy asks and scratches the back of his neck. 

Tubbo nods, “Yeah, this won’t be my halo forever, just for about an Earth year.” Tubbo looks up and gently touches the halo. 

“I get temp horns, I really hope my permanent horns look like this! They’re so shiny and they match my wings!” Tommy looked at Tubbo with a smirk. “Kinda lame that they all ditched us, huh?”

“They probably had other stuff going on,” Tubbo shrugs. “This park is so empty, where are all the humans?” Tubbo sits down on the grass and touches the small green blades. 

Tommy sits next to Tubbo and watches his hand caress the grass. “What’s the deal with Skeppy, what did Bad do to him?” Tommy’s voice was shaken. 

“Bad says he didn’t do anything except show him kindness, which is just natural for him. He says Skeppy never experienced kindness like that before and that’s probably why he was so inspired,” Tubbo picked a couple blades of grass and examined them. “I don’t know a lot, I haven’t met Skeppy yet.”

Tommy looked down at the grass in Tubbo’s hand. “I haven’t seen him yet, I’m really nervous to. I really wanna be good for Greed, he’s always been extra hard on me and I don’t know if it’s because he believes in my abilities or he doesn’t trust me.”

Tubbo looks up at Tommy with kind eyes, “I have something similar with Lady Chastity. She’s always taken care of me ever since I was a welp, she expects big things from me and it makes me nervous. What if I don’t…” Tubbo stops when his eyes fill with tears, and his vision becomes blurry, he looks back down to the grass in his hands. “I don’t know Tommy, I just really want to do a good job.”

“Me too Tubbo,” Tommy heavily empathized with Tubbo, all the emotions he was feeling Tommy had at one point felt them too. It was surreal for him to relate to an angel. “Let’s make a pact? I won’t corrupt you and you won’t purify me? That way we can do our jobs without having to worry about too many setbacks, aside from the fact that we’re opposites.”

Tubbo looked up and smiled, “Deal,” he shook Tommy’s hand and they sat there in comfortable silence for a couple hours. 

<><><><><><>

July 23, 2021

Tubbo was walking nearby a human, who didn’t know he was there. Tubbo was just keeping an eye on the man who was about to enter a small and local shop. 

“This is a good choice sir! Supporting local businesses will be good for the economy and help them out lots!” Tubbo whispered into the humans subconscious. The human smiled and entered the shop. 

Tubbo followed close behind him, “Look at all these cool trinkets! I bet the store owners would be so happy if you supported them!” The human nodded at the voice in his subconscious, he turned over the tag and saw the price tag and frowned. 

“I only have $50, if I get this then I won’t be able to get anything else today…” the human looked down at the small glass trinket in his hand, it was shaped like a frog and was transparent green. “My mom would really like this though…”

Tubbo beamed, “That’s two birds with one stone, you support a local store and give your mother a gift?”

The man smiled again, “Yeah, two birds one stone.”

Out of seemingly nowhere, the young Greed angel makes his way into the shop with another human. Tubbo looks at him and waves, “Hi Tommy!”

Tommy smiles and waves back. “Jesus look at these insane prices! No way you’re shopping here!” Tommy whispers to the human he’s accompanying. “This is fucking ridiculous!”

The human whispered back at Tommy, “They are local and don’t get a lot of revenue…but you’re right if they wanted to get more business they’d at least try to make the prices reasonable!”

Tubbo watched with sadness as he walked with his human to the checkout counter, his human placed the frog on the counter. The lady at the register lit up, “Is this what you picked out? I made these myself you know!”

Both the human and Tubbo beamed. “Oh yeah? I was planning on getting it for my mom, she loves frogs.”

“That’s so cool! I’m glad that my art is gonna make a good gift!” She wraps the small glass frog in some newspaper then places it in a small box. “Okay, your total is $35.50.”

“Wait, it was marked $48.50, what happened?” The man asked and looked at the register. 

“Well...you’re my first customer to buy my art and I thought I’d give you a discount.” She laughs and looks down. 

Tommy, who’s been watching this whole thing from afar, scoffed. “This is probably just some dumb marketing tactic! I bet she didn’t even make that!” 

His human nodded and rolled their eyes, “What a sucker for believing her…”

“That’s so nice of her! I’m glad we could make her day!” Tubbo whispers and smiles. 

“How about this, since you made this and I’m your first art customer, keep the change,” the man hands the cashier the entire $50 bill and smiles at her. Tubbo was ecstatic, he didn’t even guide him to do this. 

The lady at the counter blushed, “I’ll only take the change if you take me out for coffee?” She laughed and took the bill, then placed it in the register. 

“Deal~” The man said, he used the receipt to write down his number and handed it to the woman. 

Tommy rolled his eyes, “Look at that! She’s just going to fuck the first person to buy her art? What a dumb bitch, probably just trying to get him to come back.”

Tommy’s human rolled her eyes as well, “This place is outrageous, I’m going to target.” She left and gave the cashier a dirty look on her way out, leaving Tommy behind. 

Tubbo’s human soon left too, adorning a big smile on his face, he walked up to Tommy, the smile never leaving. “I just had the best teaching experience ever!”

Tommy snickered, “Me too! Fancy meeting you here...wait...was that guy yours?”

“Yeah! He was so nice!” Tubbo smiled and watched him wait for the bus through the window. 

“I will never understand that...but I’m glad things went well for you as well, wanna go light some human fireworks?” Tommy clenches his fists in excitement and jumps. 

“Sure! Wait...aren’t they illegal now?” Tubbo tilted his head and scratched his chin. Trying to remember. 

“Well, the pamphlet says there’s a regional holiday happening tomorrow called ‘Pioneer day’ so they’re still legal, besides who cares?”

Tubbo rolled his eyes, “I care, but if they’re legal then we can.”

They fly to the abandoned park together, they land and Tommy summons some human fireworks he obtained earlier on in the day.   
“Tommy let’s do the big ones last, that way it builds up suspense!” Tubbo scrunched his nose and jumped in excitement. 

“If you say so Tubbo, here take some sparklers, these are super fun.” Tommy hands Tubbo a sparkler and lights it for him. 

Tubbo shrieks and nearly drops it when the sparkles start moving towards his hand but he sees how relaxed Tommy is and trusts that it won’t burn him. He stares at the sparkler as it lights up his eyes. 

“Tommy this is really cool… heaven doesn’t have stuff like this!” 

Tommy smiled at Tubbo, “Hell doesn’t either, I’ve always wanted to see what heaven looks like…”

“It’s really pretty! Lots of clouds and pillars, every virtue has a different area theta unique to them!”

Tommy smiles “Hell has something like that, every sin has there own ground, it’s not so bad there. Human’s have this weird idea that it’s ugly and on fire there, it’s actually quite nice.”

“Maybe one day we can find a way to visit together Haha,” Tubbo looks down at his sparkler which had been distinguished. “Aw, would you mind if I had another?”

“Sure, but we’re going to start the actual fireworks soon.”

“Nevermind for now, I want to watch the firework show!”

Tommy pulls a small cylinder labeled “Rainbow Sparks” and lights it with his finger tips. It spits out red sparks, then orange, then yellow, then green, then blue, then finally purple. Both boys stare in awe, absolutely amazed at the light show and the sounds it produces. 

“Have you ever seen bees?” Tubbo says out of nowhere, seemingly no context. 

“What...who is bees?” Tommy looks at Tubbo.

“They’re little insects that roam Earth, this firework is called ‘Buzzing Bees’ we should do this one!” Tubbo hands it to Tommy. “I love bees!”

Tommy smiles, “Okay Tubbo.” He lights the firework, it lets out a buzzing sound and the sparks are bright yellow, they fly way high into the air. 

“That’s so cool! It’s not very similar to real bees but I see the appeal!” Tubbo watches the firework with doughy eyes and smiles. “Thank you for inviting me Tommy.”

“No sweat! I’m surprised you’re so willing to hang out with me, I’m a demon, and not only a demon a GREED demon!” Tommy looks down at the ground. 

“Why would that be a problem? I would think it’s the other way around, I’m a Charity angel of all things!” Tubbo looks at Tommy. 

“Let’s agree to stay friends forever?” Tommy holds out his hand.

Tubbo takes Tommy’s hand and smiles, “Forever! Who else would I do fireworks with?”

“Exactly!”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me suggestions for each couples chapters, I’m d r y and need help. I’m open to adding characters in later!


End file.
